Show Me That You're Okay
by insanebluegenius
Summary: Sam nearly dies on a hunt but manages to get away in the end with just a few bruises and scrapes. However, somewhat newly human Lucifer does not handle it well and needs to make sure that Sam is really ok.


Lucifer is tucked into Sam's side in the car as they head back to the bunker after the case. Sam had almost died, if Lucifer had gotten to him just a few minutes later, if Dean hadn't showed up shortly after, if Sam had hit his head going down and hadn't been been able to help them both take it down, then Sam wouldn't be alive and breathing in the car right now. Luckily everything had worked out and Sam had gotten away bruised and scraped up, but without any permanent damage.

Lucifer can't quite manage to let him go. He hates being only slightly more than human, hates that he can't keep Sam as safe as he wants, can't heal him when he's hurt. So he sits in the backseat staring at Sam who is resting against his shoulder as they head back home. He can see how Dean keeps glancing at the rearview mirror checking on Sam and how Castiel is sitting closer than usual to comfort him as he drives, so he knows he's not alone or unjustified in his worry. He can't help but skim his hands over Sam, especially the scrape on his hands and arms, the places where bruises are coming out, and across his chest where Lucifer can feel the beat of his heart.

They make it home and Lucifer gets out of the car and reaches a hand back in to help Sam climb out of the car. Sam is smiling softly at him as he wobbles a little before he catches his balance standing, hopefully it's just an adrenaline crash and not an injury they missed. Lucifer is pretty sure that Sam didn't hit his head at any point during the fight. He grabs Lucifer's hands where they're running down his arms and says "I'm alright. You got there in time, stop looking so worried." and brushes a kiss over his knuckles.

Lucifer whispers, "I almost didn't. You could have died, Sam. Then where would I be?" He's holding tight to Sam's hands and Dean's rolling his eyes as he goes to the fridge for a beer with Castiel following behind him. They have their own post-fight rituals to get to now that everyone is safe at home.

Sam reels him in closer, "But you made it in time. Don't dwell on it." and kisses his cheek softly. "Come on, we should go get cleaned up. Get to bed, I'm tired." Sam's still off enough to seem unbalanced as he moves and Lucifer can't stand to let him out of his sight so when Sam moves a little crookedly towards the bathroom, Lucifer follows him without thought. They've been together for months now, even if this isn't something they usually do, he doesn't think Sam will mind him staying in the bathroom while he showers.

Sam just shakes his head as he unbuttons his shirt and laughs a little, "planning on joining me?" now he's looking straight at Lucifer.

Lucifer actually blushes, he can feel it. Their relationship is just getting started really, it's all so new and he's still not always sure how to navigate human flirtations so he stutters out "I just need to make sure you're ok... I can just... sit out here." except Sam is smirking at him and tugging off his clothes so... "Unless that was an invitation?"

Sam's smiling at him, "C'mere." When Lucifer gets closer Sam tugs off his overshirt and slides warm hands under his T-shirt to start pushing it up. Sam kisses his temple and lets his lips drift closer to his ear to whisper "definitely an invitation."

Lucifer closes his eyes and lets Sam remove his shirt. He rests his hands on Sam's hips and presses his face into his shoulder as Sam reaches to undo his pants and push them down. He could have lost this today. They're both naked now and Sam is moving away to turn the shower on when Lucifer reopens his eyes. He can't help but let his eyes wander over the bruises that are starting to show. They're dotted across Sam's shoulders where he went down hard during the fight. He's got a long scratch running up is leg where his pants must have ridden up as he was dragged at one point. There's minor scrapes on a lot of the skin that was easy to reach. Lucifer is just glad that that seems to be the worst of it, Sam's not limping like he was as they got in the car to drive home and he doesn't seem to be moving too stiffly.

He moves forward to press himself against Sam's back while the water heats up, winds his hands around Sam's waist until Sam moves his hand down and intertwines their fingers. "Hey. I'm alright." Sam reminds him again after a minute. He tugs at Lucifer's hands until he can turn around. "Let's get cleaned up so we can get some sleep."

He climbs into the shower and it looks like he's finally steady on his feet again. Lucifer follows him in, watches as he ducks under the water to wet his hair, doesn't want to look away.

Lucifer doesn't even really think about it when he picks up the shampoo and reaches out to wash Sam's hair. He reaches for the soap after Sam rinses his hair. It's soothing to wash Sam, to both of them really. Lucifer gets to run soapy hands all over Sam and makes sure he's not injured worse than he's letting on and Sam just relaxes and melts into him.

When he kneels down to wash Sam's legs (and make sure the cut on his leg really is just a scratch) Sam slides fingers gently into his hair. He's smiling softly "I figured I should return the favor" He scratches his fingers through it once and picks up the shampoo. Lucifer stays down on his knees and nuzzles into Sam's hip while soapy fingers run through his hair. Sam rinses his hands and starts soaping Lucifer's shoulders and Lucifer can't help himself. This is more affection than he'd ever thought he'd have especially after the fall. He presses a kiss to Sam's hip and wraps a hand around his thigh to hold on tight. He stays like that, pressing soft kisses into Sam's hips until Sam's half hard and has a hand back in his hair. He grins a little and can't help but press a soft kiss to Sam's thickening cock. Sam chuckles softly and Lucifer finds himself wondering if the hot water will last long enough for him to take his time with Sam.

It looks like Sam has other ideas, he's using his hold on Lucifer's hair to tug him gently away. "Come back up here. We're not done yet." Lucifer shifts his grip to Sam's hips and levers himself up to his feet.

Which is, of course, how he finds out that Sam isn't as steady on his feet as Lucifer was hoping for at this point. He wobbles a little and Lucifer wraps his arms around Sam's waist to steady him, kissing his shoulder, "Sorry, sorry. You're sure you're alright?"

Sam runs soapy hands down his back and nuzzles a kiss right below his ear. "I'll be fine. I'm just tired."

"We should finish showering and go to bed then." Lucifer turns to kiss Sam properly this time. He catches his lips and presses them softly together. Sam smiles into the kiss and catches Lucifer's bottom lip in his teeth, sucks on it gently, grinning when it earns him a soft gasp.

Sam lets his hands wander further down until he's cupping Lucifer's ass and stroking his fingertips lightly across the tops of his thighs with soapy fingers. "I'm not THAT tired."

Sam's pressing his now hard cock against him and that means that Lucifer somewhat suddenly realizes his own body has responded the same way. He's still getting used to his more human reactions, but it feels amazing. He doesn't resist as Sam finishes washing him, gets distracted by every kiss Sam presses into his skin as soapy hands wander around to his chest. He leans forward to catch Sam's lips in a kiss as Sam wraps one of his big hands around his cock. Kisses more passionately as Sam strokes him lightly.

If Sam continues this, he's not going to feel steady enough to hold Sam up and this is not something he wants to ruin with worrying. He pulls away from the kiss and Sam immediately ducks down to press kisses into his neck. Lucifer can't help but tip his head back to let him for a moment. "Sam. Sa~m." it breaks of into a gasp as Sam uses his teeth, runs them along the tendons in his neck and bites lightly when he gets to the base. He raises his hand to squeeze at Sam's bicep as he tries to gather his wits together, "Sam, wait. Bed. We should move to the bed." He can't help the whine that leaves him as Sam stops stroking him and lets go.

Sam leans their foreheads together, hands on Lucifer's hips now, he presses his body forward a little, enough to make Lucifer shiver, as he brushes a kiss across Lucifer's lips "You're right. Bed."

Lucifer pulls away and turns off the water while Sam reaches for the towels to dry off. Sam dries himself quickly and wraps a towel around his waist. He wraps the second towel around Lucifer to pull him in closer, presses a kiss to his lips and then his shoulders as he rubs him lightly with the towel. Lucifer can feel every touch of lips and fingers and slightly rough towel as it drags across his skin. If someone would have told him that humans were made to feel like this in the beginning, maybe he wouldn't have had such disdain for them.

He gets distracted looking at the tent in Sam's towel. Wonders why he's even bothered wrapping it around himself until he remembers that there are others in the bunker with them. He comes back to himself then and grabs Sam's hand to tug him out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom that they share.

Sam is grinning widely and he chuckles a little as Lucifer shuts the door and turns around towards him. The towel is barely staying on so Lucifer steps forward and tugs it off to press himself against Sam again. The walk down the hallway was too long. "What's funny?" he asks as he wraps his arms around Sam's shoulders and tilts his face up for a kiss.

Sam takes the kiss on offer, pressing his open mouth to Lucifer's and licking across his bottom lip before pulling it forward a little. He lets it go and presses a soft, almost chaste kiss to Lucifer's lips before answering, "You just dragged me down the hallway naked. You didn't even notice Dean in his room when he slammed the door." He grins even wider and spreads his hands across Lucifer's back. Apparently not caring about Dean, in this particular instance, is actually a good thing because Sam is grinning and sliding his hands lower to grasp Lucifer's hips, curling his fingers around to press into his ass. He's paying more attention to the sensations than what is happening and the next thing he's aware of is Sam pressing him back into the bed.

He doesn't think twice about letting his legs fall apart so that Sam can fit himself between them. Sam rocks against him slowly, pressing kisses anywhere he can reach as he runs his hands down Lucifer's sides. Lucifer can't do anything but hold on. Just a few hours ago he was terrified that he was going to lose Sam and here he is with Sam wrapped up in his arms and all he can think about is how they need to be closer, how he can never lose Sam now that he has him. He has one hand cradling Sam's head as he moves and he uses it to tug Sam in for a deep kiss. When Sam pulls away and nuzzles their noes together Lucifer finds himself asking, "So exactly how not tired are you?"

Sam leans up on his forearms and gives him a questioning look. Lucifer blushes because he's still not really used to any of this and he's never really sure how to ask for human things so he just catches Sam's eyes and then glances towards the bedside table drawer pointedly. When he glances back at Sam who is still looking at the drawer he pointedly wraps his legs further around Sam's waist and squeezes lightly, rocking his hips up slightly. Sam looks back at him grinning, he knew Sam would understand what Lucifer was asking for.

Sam pushes himself up on his hands and knees so that he can reach for the drawer. He pulls out the lube and puts it within easy reach on the bed before leaning back in to kiss Lucifer, "You're sure?" and Suddenly Lucifer is so thankful for Sam. So thankful that he found him, that this is how their relationship evolved, that he hasn't lost him yet. Because Sam _always_ asks, he's asks carefully every time they try something new and asks to be sure every time they do something again. Sam asks every time because he cares enough to remember that Lucifer is not (and truthfully, may never be) used to his own body and that most of what they're doing is completely new to him.

Lucifer can't help but arch up and rub the wet tip of his cock against Sam's deliciously flat stomach, "I'm sure. As long as you're not too tired."

Sam is breathing a little heavily as he drops down to press their bodies together completely, "I don't think I'll ever be too tired for this." He says before kissing Lucifer sweetly. He presses kisses along the side of Lucifer's face, down his neck, nudges him up the bed a little more so he's resting comfortably on the pillows as Sam works his way down his torso with hot openmouthed kisses and occasionally the slight tease of teeth.

Lucifer shivers as Sam brushes his fingers down his sides and curls one hand around his hip. Sam runs his free hand across a thigh and Lucifer feels like his entire body is lighting up from the inside. Sometimes, when he's with Sam, he thinks this is the closest thing he'll ever find on Earth to the feeling of being himself again.

Sam nuzzles into Lucifer's hip and presses a kiss into the dip where hip meets thigh. He runs his fingertips up Lucifer's cock and rubs his thumb lightly over the tip, smearing the fluid that's gathered there. Lucifer has one hand clenched lightly in the sheet and one curled around Sam's head, fingers pushed messily through his hair. He's a little afraid to let go, like somehow one of them will disappear if he can't anchor himself directly to Sam. He must have said something out loud because Sam is leaning back up towards his face for a kiss and saying "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He grabs the lube from where it's sitting on the bed and sits between Lucifer's spread thighs as he opens it.

Lucifer can't take his eyes off Sam as he gently pushes one of Lucifer's legs up so his foot is flat on the mattress, he's smearing the lube between his fingers and reaching down to press lightly against Lucifer's hole, the look on Sam's face is a mixture of concentration, adoration, and awe and Lucifer can't loves it. He wants to close his eyes and arch at the sensation that zings through him as Sam slides just a fingertip in, but he refuses to look away.

Sam glances up to make sure that Lucifer is ok, like he always does, and when their eyes meet Lucifer can't help the moan that comes out of him at the look in Sam's eyes. When they first started the physical aspect of their relationship, Sam told him that it's not really always like this, that sometimes the humans who do this with each other don't have a connection and it can be a lot more empty, Lucifer still doesn't really believe him. He can't imagine anything between him and Sam as anything less than this.

Sam smiles at him and ducks down to press a kiss to the red tip of his cock as the finger in him slides deeper and curls up. He can't help but gasp out a moan and arch right into Sam's face. Sam doesn't let it phase him, he just lets his lips drag down across his cock and back as Lucifer settles back on the mattress, panting softly.

Sam hums contentedly and works a second finger in, gently thrusting in and out, opening Lucifer up so that they can be pressed completely together. They've only done this a few times but Lucifer loved it from the first try. He loves how close to Sam it makes him feel, how tightly they fit together, the look of reverence on Sam's face as Lucifer's body obeys his demanding fingers. It's perfect. Lucifer wants to keep doing this forever.

Sam presses a kiss to Lucifer's upright knee, strokes a hand down his thigh and lightly cups his balls as a third finger joins the first two, stretching Lucifer wider. At Lucifer's gasp he softly asks "Alright?" Lucifer can't do more than nod enthusiastically and press against Sam's hand.

Sam just smiles down at him and keeps thrusting his fingers in and out at a steady pace, occasionally curling them up to brush against Lucifer's prostate. Lucifer doesn't have the best sense of time nowadays anyway but it feels like Sam stretches him open for hours, until Lucifer is writhing on the bed and straining towards Sam. Until Lucifer is afraid that the hand he's got wrapped around Sam's arm is going to leave more bruises on his lover. Until Lucifer can't get his body to cooperate enough to do anything other than make incoherent noises and gasp Sam's name.

He tries to pull Sam closer and is met with more resistance than he expects. When he opens his eyes, Sam is smirking at him, and then he twists his fingers and leans forward to finally kiss Lucifer again. It changes the angle of Sam's wrist enough that Lucifer can barely focus on the kiss between the stretch and the feeling of Sam finally pressing his body against him again.

"Sam. C'mon. I wan~" he breaks off with a whine when Sam carefully removes his fingers.

He brushes the fingers of his other hand down the side of Lucifer's face and drops a kiss on his lips before asking, "You ready for me?"

Lucifer knows that Sam will wait if he says no, if fact Sam will wait if Lucifer is unable to say yes, and Lucifer very much wants to say yes.

Sam stays hovering above him, brushing kisses across his face while he calms down enough to answer, "Yes. Sam, Yes." He curls his legs around Sam's hips and pulls him closer, enjoys Sam's soft gasp as their cocks brush together.

Lucifer's hands find the lube on the bed and manage to get it open. His hands shake slightly as he slicks his fingers and reaches between them and slicks Sam's cock. He keeps hold as Sam leans forward, helps line him up so Sam can hold himself steady above him. He lets go as he feels the tip breach him and he can't help but react with a breathless noise, one that's probably unexpected coming from the former ruler of hell.

Sam presses all the way in in one slow thrust. He hasn't really hesitated since the first time he did this to Lucifer, not since he felt Lucifer relax easily around him completely trusting. It's the same now, Lucifer will never resist Sam, they were made for each other and Lucifer can feel it through his entire being. He relaxes against him and enjoys the slow slide that makes him feel so close to Sam.

Sam pauses for a minute once he's in to the hilt, let's Lucifer curl his arms and legs around him while Sam presses him down into the mattress and kisses him hard. It's quite the contrast, the slow slide of Sam's cock into his body and a hard almost bruisingly passionate kiss. It's like it costs Sam a little to stay slow, like he can't quite resist the pull. This is certainly something Lucifer understands, he never really wants to let Sam out of his arms.

When Sam breaks the kiss he's flushed, lips swollen, and eyes blown completely open. Lucifer can't help but smile at that, feel his own bruised lips and they spread into a grin. He tilts his hips up, "Move. You need to move." He kisses the corner of Sam's mouth and rocks up against Sam.

Sam just makes a hungry noise in the back of his throat and pulls out nearly all the way just to slowly thrust back in, he starts a slow rhythm interspersed with needy kisses. Lucifer doesn't really have the leverage to do more than angle himself for Sam's thrusts, so he does what he really wants to do and clings to Sam as he moves. He keeps one hand buried in Sam's hair even as Sam moves to press kisses to his neck. His other hand is splayed on Sam's back feeling the muscles shift with every thrust forward. Lucifer can feel his cock pressed between their stomachs as Sam rocks forwards. It's good, it's wonderful, Lucifer is so full, so close to Sam that he can barely remember to breathe, he just wants to keep this feeling.

Sam shifts slightly, he brings one of his arms under Lucifer to lift his hips a little higher and suddenly Lucifer can barely get a breath in at all. Sam's managed to find that perfect angle that has him pressing against Lucifer's prostate on nearly every thrust. Lucifer can't do more that cling and shiver and gasp out little breathless moans.

Sam is clearly losing himself in the motion, his thrusts have gotten less smooth and more forceful. He's breathing heavily against Lucifer's neck as he rocks into him hard, holding onto him tightly enough in some places that it would probably hurt someone completely human. Sam presses their foreheads together and then pulls away enough to look in Lucifer's eyes and that's what throws him over, the love and adoration and caring in Sam's eyes even as he comes apart is what knocks Lucifer over the edge of orgasm. He comes all over his and Sam's stomachs, can feels himself tightening around Sam's cock even as he arches off the bed and curls his hands tightly into Sam where he's holding on. Lucifer feels like lightning is wrapping up his spine and Sam is still moving, he thrusts a few more time and then stays deep, tightening his arms around Lucifer as he spills inside of him.

They stay like that, wrapped tightly around each other as Sam softens inside of him and they both slowly calm down. Lucifer doesn't really think about the fact that his eyes are closed until Sam moves and he feels Sam's hair slide across his face as Sam pulls away slightly to kiss him. He loves this, feeling completely surrounded by Sam. It's like nothing else he's ever experienced before, not even in Heaven.

Sam squeezes his hips gently as a warning before carefully pulling out. He kisses Lucifer's knee as he reaches over the side of the bed for his discarded towel. It's still slightly damp and perfect as Sam uses it to wipe them both clean.

Lucifer stays still as Sam tosses the towel aside and collapses back on the bed next to him, he's not really ready to move yet. Sam grins at him from where he's on his side snuggling into the pillows, "Well, now I'm definitely tired." Lucifer laughs a little and smiles back.

Sam opening his arms is enough motivation to make Lucifer move. He rolls into Sam's arms and snuggles against his chest. He starts to drift off to the sound of Sam's heartbeat and Sam's fingers gently petting through his hair when he hears Sam whisper "I'm afraid if losing you too you know?" Lucifer just squeezes him tighter and presses a kiss to his collarbone. They drift off tangled together, so close that Lucifer can barely tell where one begins and the other end, it's as they should be.

Lucifer wakes up the next morning sprawled on his back with Sam draped across him like a breathing blanket. Sam's got one arm tight around his waist and has somehow managed to curl himself in a way that lets him tuck his head under Lucifer's chin.

He might never get used to the way his heart in this body flutters when he wakes up before Sam. Here is the one that was made to house him fitting with him in a very different unexpectedly perfect way. They need to get up, get breakfast. He's sure Dean already has a new place for them to go with how much more active the supernatural have been lately. However, Lucifer is reluctant to move, so instead he runs his fingers through Sam's hair until he's rewarded with a sleepy kiss to his neck.

They do eventually make it to the kitchen where they find a fresh pot of coffee on the counter. Dean is grumbling at Castiel while nursing a nearly full cup. Dean goes silent when they enter, Sam heading straight for the fridge and pulling out food for breakfast.

It occurs to Lucifer that he's not actually sure how Dean feels about his relationship with Sam. He's never really said anything either way, but since Dean is currently glaring at Sam he's not too worried.

When Sam starts setting food up on the counter he looks up and realizes Dean is glaring at him. "What? Dean what's wrong?"

Dean's eyes flick over to Lucifer and back to Sam. "Never do that again, Sammy. No more near death experiences like that."

"Dean... That's kind of what our life consists of now. I can't just~"

"No. This was really bad. Because 1. I don't need to be that worried for you. 2. Its so much worse when the ex- archangel is also freaking out and 3. I never want to see Lucifer drag you naked down a hallway again or hear the aftermath. You got me?"

Sam's face shifts from concerned to amused while Dean talks and at the end of it Sam is laughing and sounding somewhat relieved. This is normal, this is how the Winchesters handle terrible situations and how the show they care. But really, Lucifer can't help but agree with Dean here, Sam will need to be more careful. It's a good thing there's now four of them all looking out for each other.

THE END


End file.
